The Doll
by Threepink
Summary: His eyes softened as he saw her eyes, sparkling like crystals shining in a dark cave. He knew he wanted her right away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

"So boys, choose your pick!" Lawrence chuckled as the boys immediately ran to the boy toys section in the toy store.

Ferb was looking at toy detective with a magnifier while Phineas was holding two boy toys and slowly trying to decide which one did he like more.

"Well, I don't like her!"

Phineas and Ferb turned their heads to the sound and saw a girl about their age stomping her feet.

"She's so ugly! I prefer the blonde one!" The girl shouted and threw the box that was in her hands onto the floor.

Everyone in the toy store were starting to stare and the girl's mother was desperately trying to close her mouth.

"But they look similar, it's just the hairstyle!"

The girl growled and stomped on her mother's foot.

"Ok, ok, we can get the yellow haired one!" The mom cried, grabbing her foot and hopping around.

The girl immediately smiled and grabbed the blonde doll on the rack.

Phineas watched as the girl happily skipped to the counter with her mother limping behind her.

Phineas was about to look back at the boy toys when he saw the box the girl threw on the floor.

He grew curious and walked over to the doll.

As he picked it up, he saw a pretty raven haired doll with a slight sad expression.

His eyes softened as he saw her eyes, sparkling like crystals shining in a dark cave.

He knew he wanted her right away.

She wore a light pink silky dress with a small silk bow on top of her head.

He looked at the blonde haired dolls.

They wore much more makeup than the black haired doll and their dresses were short and was bedazzled all over with cheap, plastic gems.

He then looked at the doll he was holding.

She looked sadder than ever, as if he was going to leave her and buy the other blonde haired dolls.

Phineas blinked and slowly brought the doll to his brother, Ferb.

Ferb stared at the doll with confusion and looked back at Phineas.

"I….. I think I want this one, Ferb."

Ferb raised one eyebrow before going to the girl doll section.

Phineas shrugged before going back to his father.

"I like her dad."

Lawrence took out his wallet ready to pay for a man action figure, or maybe a toy weapon?

"_Wait… her?"_

Then, he looked at what Phineas was holding.

He frowned slightly as he crouched down to level with Phineas's height.

"Wouldn't you prefer, maybe a boy toy or something?" Lawrence asked Phineas, ruffling his hair.

Phineas shook his head and held out the doll.

Lawrence decided to get the doll for him.

As they walked to the counter, they saw Ferb coming back with a dark brown haired doll.

Lawrence frowned deeply Phineas gave a thumbs up to his brother.

Lawrence gave in and paid for the doll.

"Last time, alright boys?" Lawrence asked, to which Phineas and Ferb nodded their heads.

The cashier girl gave them a weird look as she put the dolls in the plastic.

Lawrence gave his money to the cashier girl and the boys walked away happily, doll in hand.

"So what are you going to name your doll, Ferb?"

"Vanessa."

Phineas grinned and complimented the doll's new name before staring back at his doll.

"So, what are you going to name your doll, Phineas?" Ferb asked, pulling Phineas away from his thoughts.

He thought for a moment or two before smiling at Ferb.

"Isabella."

A\N Ferb is talking a bit too much, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

During the car ride home, Lawrence allowed the boys to take their dolls out of the doll box.

Phineas opened the box with ease and slowly held up the new doll.

In closer inspection, she wore a white undershirt with a dress as smooth as silk, and a bow made of satin on her head. She also wore a small belt made of fake leather.

He slowly stroked the soft and silky black hair and suddenly, he noticed something about the doll.

His triangular head tilted in confusion as he saw the doll's face had changed.

She looked sad in the store, but now she had a love struck look on her face.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion and shrugged it off.

"_Maybe… must be a trick of light!" _

He then looked at the boy next to him.

Ferb was staring at the long haired beauty in his hands.

Phineas decided to look at Ferb's new doll, soon figuring out it was a goth doll.

"So, like the dolls boys?"

Phineas shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at his dad.

"Yeah, we really like it!" He grinned, while Ferb nodded happily.

Phineas stuck his head out of the window, enjoying the breeze and the wind that went through his hair.

He pulled his head back into the car and sighed. The ride back home was long as the toy shop the boys had asked to go to was far from their house.

He decided to make himself comfortable so he put the doll next to him and sat down in a comfy position and then went to sleep.

When he woke up, he heard a soft, twinkling voice singing a lullaby.

He smiled and opened his eyes, but as soon as he did, the beautiful, heavenly voice had stopped.

He groaned and sat up properly and stretched.

"Hey, why did you off the radio?" Phineas yawned and rubbed his eyes. "The singer's voice was really good."

"Are you sure you want to hear her sing?' Lawrence asked, before pressing the radio button and instantly, loud rock music filled the car and everyone covered their ears except for the dolls.

"_Is it just me or Vanessa looks strangely happy?"_

"YOU CAN OFF IT NOW DAD!" Phineas shouted over the loud music.

Lawrence quickly press the power button and everyone looked relieved, except for the doll Vanessa.

Finally, the car drove into the garage and immediately after the car was parked the boys burst out of the car and ran inside the kitchen to find their mother.

"So boys, what did you get?" Linda asked her two sons as they all sat in the living room.

As Phineas and Ferb held out their new dolls for Linda to see, Linda's expression slowly changed.

"Lawrence? Tell me why our dear sons bought girl dolls?" Linda asked.

While their parents were talking, Phineas and Ferb walked up the stairs and went into their room, dolls in hand.

They opened the door, entered it and closed it the door.

"Ferb…. Is there anything NOT girly to do with girl dolls?"

Ferb shrugged in reply.

Cadence barged into their room.

"I heard you got girl dolls from mom and dad." Cadence stifled a laugh. "Do you want to be a girl or something?"

Phineas blushed and laid Isabella on top of his bed.

"No…. I guess I just wanted her."

She raised an eyebrow.

"So… ok."

Cadence suddenly grinned and pulled out two little doll dresses magically from behind her back.

"So when your dolls sleep, they each have a nightgown to wear." Cadence smiled.

"Um…. If you insist… can you change them?" Phineas asked and Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Ok." Cadence took both dolls and walked out.

Phineas hummed a little tune while Ferb blinked.

"I'm back!" Cadence held out both dolls to Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas took his doll and smiled.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom and get ready for bed." Phineas saluted and went to the bathroom.

Cadence rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Ferb waited for Phineas to get out of the bathroom.

After a while, Phineas walked out and Ferb went in.

He took the doll and put her next to him in the bed.

"Goodnight, Isabella."

Phineas heard the voice again.

He did not move for 5 minutes until he could not stop a yawn.

As soon as he moved his lips, the lovely, soothing voice was gone.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

The doll looked normal, but somehow….. She looked thirsty.

He decided to entertain his imagination and brought the doll downstairs for a little drink.

"Good morning, Phineas." Lawrence looked up from his newspaper. "Up so early?"

Phineas poured some cold water into a small bottle cap.

"Good morning, dad!" Phineas grinned. "Don't mind me, just getting water for my doll."

Lawrence looked like he wanted to say something but said nothing.

He went back to his room and poured some water into Isabella's mouth.

"Funny…." Phineas felt a drop of cold sweat coming onto his forehead. "The water did not come back out…."

"What are you doing?"

Phineas jumped and accidentally splashed some water on Isabella's face.

He looked apologetic as he gently rubbed her face with a soft towel.

"She looked thirsty… but strangely the water didn't pour down her lips…."

"Seriously?" Ferb shook his head and put Vanessa on his bed in a comfortable position. "Maybe there's a hole in her mouth?"

"I guess…. Did you hear soft, lovely music just now Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Actually, I heard rock music." Ferb chuckled. "Why?"

"No reason."

"What it so in is pretty faced black haired girl with sapphire eyes." Ashley sharpened her nails. "Not blondes with blue eyes."

"But….. the last black haired doll left was taken by a boy." Jessica frowned.

Ashley stifled a giggle and held up a straight face.

"I don't care, just get it if you wanna stay in the popular girls group, k?" Ashley smirked. "Without your popularity, people will walk all over you. Unless you can date Phineas Flynn or Ferb Fletcher… which is so not likely!"

"_Then it'll be like hitting two birds with one stone… date Phineas and get that doll."_

Jessica grinned, showing off her pearly whites.

"You have no idea what I am capable of."

A/N Ok…. My back is breaking…


End file.
